


Little Red String

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James have a conversation about fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red String

"Oi Evans! What are you doing here?" Potter asked as he entered the empty corridor.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said looking surprised to see him.

"Well, I asked first."

"Fair enough. I come here to think. It's always very quiet. There aren't as many distractions as in the common room or the library."

"Well, I come here to think too, some of my best quidditch plays have been thought up here."

"What a funny coincidence."

"Oh, Evans, I don't think it's a coincidence."

"What is it then?"

"I think it's fate, destiny even."

"Oh, bullocks, there's no such thing."

"Most people don't think there's such thing as magic either, in the muggle world I mean," she furrowed her brow but looked to him to go on, "Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?"

"No."

"Basically, it's that we're tied to our soulmate by an invisible red thread that can twist and turn and tangle but will never break. No matter where you go or who you date, you're always brought back to that person."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Dunno. But it's as good an explanation as any."

"Explanation?"

"I think it explains us being head boy and head girl, and being in the same house, and having the same friends, and us both using this secret corridor as our thinking spot."

"So you're saying I can't escape you?"

"There's no escaping me Evans, even if you wanted to."

"Good thing I don't want to. Now c'mon, we're gonna be late for Defense. I don't want to miss the lesson on performing the patronus charm," she said getting up from her spot on the floor.

"Have you heard that people with matching patronuses are soul mates?"

"That's as rubbish an idea as the red string. Now hurry up, I don't want to miss the start of the lesson."

"Whatever you say," he said trailing behind her, attached by a little red string, "whatever you say."


End file.
